Young Volcanoes on a Magical Mystery Tour
by HermioneJMalfoy
Summary: Highschool AU. Follow Dean and his friends on a school trip to London and his struggles to understand and gain the love of a new student, the mysterious Castiel. OCs, slang, cultural references, beware. Also, the rating might change. What happens in London...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**This story takes place in a small country of Croatia (go google it. Or don't. You don't have to take orders from me.)**

**It is co-written with Marionette008 (link to her profile can be found on my profile). **

**I told myself never to write OCs. Ha-ha. You will recognize some of the characters, but others are purely a product of our imagination.**

**Also, since we couldn't agree on the title, the title is by Fall Out Boy, Three Days Grace, Fall Out Boy again and The Beatles. Then we realized FanFiction can't handle all that awesomeness (i.e. the title was too long) so we shortened it a bit.  
**

.

.

_**First we were Young Volcanoes then I got Lost in You but This 'Aint a Scene it's a Goddamn Arms Race so get on with our Magical Mystery Tour**_

.

.

On a sunny, April Monday morning, Dean woke up with a headache. He groaned; he couldn't wait for this hell to be over. Getting up for, yet another, day of torture the first thing he did was to stub his toe.

_This day just keeps getting better and better_, he thought. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and willed the pain away.

"Deeean!" a voice pierced through his ears, "Dean, are you ready yet? You need to drive me to school!"

He groaned again. ''I'm up, but not ready!'' he shouted. _Gee, this kid is up before the birds are_, Dean thought. He remembered the time when he was as enthusiastic about school as Sammy is today. Those days were long gone, though.

Moving over to the wardrobe, he sighed deeply. Mondays were the worst. He had worst subjects, worst teachers and the traffic was just unbearable. He threw on some pants and a green shirt. Running a hand through his hair, he pulled open the curtains and smiled brightly. Down at the parking lot was his baby. Standing sleek, black and proud. The '67 Chevy Impala.

Sammy was banging on his door now. "Dean, what do you think you're doing? I don't want to be late! I have Geography the first class and you know the teacher is strict!" Dean shuddered, God no, the Geography teacher. Her name was Inja, and if the gossips were true-which they probably were- she had a crush on Dean. Talk about inappropriate.

"Chill, Sam," What a teacher's pet that kid was. The best student in his generation and an editor of the school's newspaper.

He snapped open the door when Sam wouldn't quit banging against it. ''I said _calm down_; we still have, like, half an hour to get there. Don't get your nerdy knickers in a twist.''

His little brother huffed and rolled his eyes, his school bag already swung over one shoulder. "I'll just wait in the car," he said, grabbing the keys and hurrying off.

Dean glared at his lanky brother as he took off. He chuckled and went back to his room to get ready for another day of perdition. 10 minutes later, he found his brother on the passenger's seat, tapping the screen of his phone. Probably talking to that girl Jess again.

"Oh, look who finally decided to show up" Sam said when Dean slumped into the driver's seat.

"Can it, lover boy. We still have plenty of time," Dean said and turned the key. The Impala purred as it came to life. He ran a hand over the dashboard and smiled fondly.

"Would you two like some time alone?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean grumbled in response, and turned on the radio.

Sam groaned as the first tones of "Back in Black" screamed out of the speakers. Dean smiled; the kid could never stomach classic rock. They pulled out of the parking lot, and made their way towards the school.

Having reached their destination, Sam jumped out of the car and rushed over to another brown haired boy. The guy's name was Gabriel. They met only a few months ago, when Sam started his first year at high school, but they were quickly becoming best friends. Dean smiled, glad for his brother. His smile faltered quickly as a girl approached him.

"'Morning, Dean!" said Rose. Dean tried to bring back the smile. Rose was nice, he liked her, and she was a good friend. _Friend. _It seems like her brain couldn't quite comprehend that word and its meaning.

"Hey, Rose," Dean said and then nodded at the other girl, the one with long black hair on one side of the head and shaved on the other.

"Yo," was all that she, Alex, could muster. She averted her gaze. There was an awkward silence, and Dean cleared his throat, "'s there anything I can do for you on this fine morning?'' He asked with a slightly fake smile.

Alex produced an animalistic sound at the back of her throat. Rose just shook her head, blushing some more, embarrassed about her friend's behaviour. Sure, Dean was hot, but Rose never hoped for anything from him. She glared at Alex, "No, nothing. Thanks, uh-we have to go!"

She dragged Alex after her, but Alex turned around, smirking at him. Dean raised an eyebrow. She winked at him and in the next moment she was gone. Dean sighed. He really didn't know what he expected.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go now," he said to no one in particular and went to find his other classmates. He made his way to the front of the school where two of his closest friends were standing. They both smiled warmly as they saw him.

"Winchester!" The taller boy chirped.

"Charles, Dan. Always a pleasure.'' he smiled.

''Saw you got blocked by the dynamic duo,'' Chuck said.

Dean sighed, ''Yeah. They mean well, but they're weird.''

"Aren't we all a little weird?"

"No, seriously," Dan joined, "I thought I had a shot with Alex when we had those creepy eye contacts on the bus last year, but she could only keep talking about you."

"Let me get this straight," Chuck continued, "you did tell them you're gay, right?"

"Yeah, I did. Sadly, that doesn't stop them from ogling," Dean looked around to see where they were. He spotted them immediately, since they were accompanied by Mela and her bright green hair, and Gordana. They were another two of his classmates.

Charles laughed at Dean's face expression, "I feel you man."

Dan chuckled, "Not that I'm interested, but what's up with that Gordana?"

Gordana was always standing a few steps away from everyone else and kept acting weird in general. Friendly as Dean was, he tried to get to know Gordana a few times, but failed miserably. So he just shrugged off his friend's question.

"Beats me."

"Yeah, Dan, try not to wreck your brain over it." Charles smirked and Dan made a face.

"Guys, we need to get going," Dean reminded them and lead the way to the school. They had History the first period. Professor Michael was a cool guy and he really tried to make the class interesting. You could exactly see he is very passionate about it, but he didn't manage to transfer that passion to Dean.

"I see you're thrilled to have History." Charles said, as they entered the History classroom. Walls were covered with historical maps and posters. It seemed like some faint smell always lingered in this classroom and if you squinted really hard, you could see dust dancing in the air.

Dean grunted, "I just don't see the point of learning things that had already happened."

Dan sighed, "We learn it so we that we know what not to do in the future."

"Yeah, like I'd go and drop an atom bomb onto Hiro-what's-its-name," Dean replied.

Charles shook his head, ''Hiroshima, Dean, and that's not the point."

He looked at Dean's bored face, "I give up." He raised his hands up in surrender and Dan laughed.

"You know Dean, Historia est magistra vitae," Dan looked at him pointedly.

Dean groaned, "Great, we have Latin too."

"Latin's after lunch, you still have time to copy the homewo…" the bell cut off the rest of Dan's sentence. Dean sat in the last row with Dan, and Charles sat at the bench in front of them. Alex and Rose passed by them and sat at the far right side of the room, with Alex giggling the whole time and Rose biting her lip, trying to suppress the blush on her cheeks. Behind them, a tall guy whispered oh-not-so-quietly, "You two do realize Dean's gay, right?"

"We know. We just hope he changes his mind," Alex said dreamily.

"I mean," the guy, whose name was Goliath, pretended not to hear and continued his monologue, "Even if he didn't come out in front of everyone, _I_'d know. I recognize a gay person when I see one. Isn't that right, darling?"

He lovingly looked at the guy sitting next to him and put a hand on his thigh. The lanky blonde opened his mouth too say something, but Goliath was faster.

"David here didn't even know _he_'s gay until I made him see it."

Rose chuckled, "You do know David can speak for himself."

David smirked as blush crept onto Goliath's cheeks.

"Thank you Rose, besides we saw him last summer making out with a guy. Where was it?" David looked at his boyfriend.

"Um, down by the old Castle?"

"'Yeah, that's the place."

Rose quirked a brow, "What were you two doing-" She was cut off by Alex's hand.

"Stop, we don't want to know!" Alex lifted her black glasses up her nose a little further. Just as Goliath was about to sass something back the professor entered the classroom.

"Good morning," a tall, dark haired man with astonishing facial features said.

"Good morning," the class chanted back and slowly fell quiet. Professor Michael cleared his throat.

"Class, I have some news for you." He saw puzzled expressions on their faces and continued, "A new student will be joining you for the rest of the year. He travelled all the way from Amsterdam and…"

Dean chuckled, "Who would trade Amsterdam for this place," he whispered to Dan.

"Mr. Winchester, please. As I was saying, I have the honour to present you your new classmate, Castiel Novak."

.

**A/N, again**

**Just to make it clear, Charles/Chuck isn't the Chuck from Supernatural. **

**All names and other similarities to real life people are purely coincidental. Except, of course, SPN characters. Which we don't own, by the way. **

**This fic is also posted on AO3, link on my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**A shot out to all the lovely reviewers.  
**

**.**

Dean snorted as he heard the name- what kind of person names their kid _Castiel._ He turned to look at the guy.

_Wow_.  
He was captivated by the guys' eyes.

They were an otherworldly shade of blue, drawing the attention away from the guy's black dishevelled hair and plump lips.

"Dean," Dan elbowed him in the ribs, "close yer mouth boy, you're drooling all over the place."

Dean blinked and followed his friend's advice. Castiel seemed not to notice this exchange; he was focused on the professor, ready to follow his orders.

"Right, Castiel, you can take a seat at the back of the class next to Charles," Professor Michael smiled and pushed him gently towards the back of the room.

"But where's Hayley going to sit when she comes back?" Charles asked.

Professor sighed, "We'll figure something out. Now go."

Charles turned to Dean and Dan and made a face. Dan shrugged, but Dean suddenly had the urge to dig through his whole backpack and hide his face.

Castiel sat down. He looked at the Charles's offered hand and shook it gingerly, "My name is Castiel, nice to meet you."

"Charles, welcome to hell, I mean," he smiled, "welcome to our school."

Edges of Castiel's lips slightly turned upwards, "How bad can it be? It's just a school."

"Yes, exactly," Dan said, "It's a _school_. You don't need another reason to hate it."

"These are my friends," Charles added, "Dean and Dan."

So it was finally time for Dean to officially meet Castiel. He watched as Dan shook hands with him. He didn't know what was happening to him; he was acting like a little schoolgirl. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and extended his arm.

Castiel took his hand, smiling slightly as Dean blushed, "Uh- as Chuck said. Welcome." Dean quickly pretended to find teachers scrawls on the board interesting and busied himself with writing them down. Castiel looked at Charles, the other just shrugged.

He leaned in closer and whispered, "Did i do something wrong? I know I'm not from around here but I thought the customs were fairly similar," he said with a stoic face.

Charles chuckled quietly, "Nah man, you did fine. Dean gets a little flustered from time to time."

For the rest of the period, Dean managed to successfully pretend like he was actually paying attention to the lesson. Professor Michael, not used to his enthusiasm, even praised him, causing Dean to almost literally start glowing.

After History, they had P.E. They went on the tracks and Professor Nick made them run for 15 minutes. By the end of it, Dan was completely out of breath and even Dean was breathing heavily.

"What kind of demon…" Charles was fighting for air, "possessed him and told him to make us do this..."

"I bet," Dan wheezed, "it was the Devil himself." He collapsed onto the grass next to the track.

Castiel, on the other hand, was red in the face and his chest was heaving, but he wasn't at the edge of dying, like some people.

He stretched and walked around the track once more. Dean's yaw dropped.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Is he for real? How is he not dying right now?" Charles asked. Dan sat up and looked at Castiel, laughed and fell onto the ground again, "No comment."

Castiel stopped next to the guys and smiled.

"Cas, man, what's your secret?" Charles asked because Dean was too busy blushing and Dan was dying.

"I'm not sure, we used to run for much longer time periods back home." he shrugged as the teacher called them back in line. Dean helped Dan up and they stumbled towards the devil.

"You did well," Professor Nick said, "well, most of you." Dan smiled faintly.

"You have the rest of the lesson free," he glanced at his watch, "Oh, and I hear we have a new student?" He looked around, searching for a new face.

Castiel stepped out as other students split into groups and parted away.

"Come on, Dean, a little help here," Charles said, making Dean look at him instead of jealously eavesdropping Castiel's conversation. Dan was leaning onto Charles now; although Dan's mostly recovered by now, he liked to exaggerate a bit.

"Fine, I'm coming."

Closely behind followed Alex and Rose. Goliath joined them, since David dashed off to God knows where.

"So, what do you think of the new kid?" asked Alex.

Rose thought for a moment before answering, "Overall, I like him. He seems kind of shy, but that's natural, this _is_ his first day, after all."

"Yes, that's all right and fine, but did you see the way Dean looked at him?"

Rose sighed, "Alex we talked about this. He's gay."

Alex let out an exasperated huff, "I know, but a girl can hope. Can't she?"

Goliath cleared his throat, "Besides, didn't you have a thing going on with Dan? He seems nice."

Alex blushed, "Yeah, I kind of screwed that up. It's history now anyways."

Rose chuckled, earning weird looks from her companions. She pointed up front where Dan was mimicking dying of thirst, or crawling through the desert. When he stood up and looked around he noticed the people looking at him, including Alex. They stared at each other for a bit until he blushed and turned away.

"See? See?!" Goliath pointed, overly excited about his prophetic ability.

"We see, Goliath," Alex tried to stay composed, but she was blushing furiously. She never really got over that little crush on Dan, but it was easier to like a gay person. That way you at least know why the person doesn't like you back. That way you don't really hope to get your feeling returned.

"Hey, guys, wait up!"

Both groups turned around and saw Castiel running in general direction. He waved at the girls and Goliath as he passed by. Since he was obviously interested in someone else, they continued about their business, while Castiel jogged towards the boys.

Alex twirled the pentagram pedant around her neck while she walked.

Rose elbowed Goliath, "See what you did. Now she's going to get all depressed and I'm going to have to deal with her for the whole day."

"I'm right here you know," Alex glared at Rose.

.

.

.

.

"Dan, dude, you got to man up already," Charles grinned at Dan's red face, as Castiel casually slowed from jogging to walking.

"I told you already, she's only interested in Dean," Dan groaned and ran a hand through his damp brown hair, messing up his fringes even more.

"Yeah, but Dean's gay," Charles reminded.

Dean blushed, "Dude, can you repeat that. I don't think Alaska heard you!"

Castiel turned around and raised an eyebrow, slightly eying Dean. Dean faltered under the stare and looked to the side. Castiel looked at Charles, the right corner of his lips twitching slightly. He turned back around and resumed walking. The boys were barely able to contain their laughter. _Freaking great_, Dean thought to himself.

"So what's this that I hear about Dan and… What's that girl's name again?" Castiel asked, changing the subject.

"The raven-haired one is Alex and the brown curly one is Rose," explained Charles, "and our friend Dan here," he patted him on the shoulder, "has fell head-over-heels for Alex."

They entered the locker rooms. As the boys talked, Dean was a little distracted because, well, Cas started stripping. Dean made extra effort and got in the shower first. The cold water came as a shock, but it helped him recover. He barely had enough time to shower before Castiel showed up. He blushed, tripped over some invisible box and quickly grabbed the towel. Making his way out he mentally slapped himself.

He passed by a few other guys. When they noticed him, one of them sniggered, "Cover up, guys, the faggot is coming!"

"Very funny, Gordon," Dean rolled his eyes at him. He learnt not to pay attention to these kind of remarks a long time ago. Words couldn't hurt him anymore.

God, this Monday had no end.

"What's the rush, man?" Charles smirked at him, but Dan was lost in his own thoughts.

"Meet me at the cafeteria for lunch," Dean said, pulling his shirt on.

He was walking through the empty school corridors towards the school cafeteria. In his mind, he was already stuffing himself with pie. He was in the clouds, forgetting to watch his steps, when he almost fell face first on the floor.

"Yo, watch it," he said when he realized that he almost tripped over someone's legs. He looked down, only to see some dark haired boy crouching on the floor. The guy looked familiar; Dean scanned his memory.

"You go to class with Sam Winchester?"

The boy finally looked up, his pale eyes watery, "Yes." He paused, "Are you his brother?"

Dean nodded.

"He talks about you a lot. You're his idol."

Dean smiled brightly, "You're Adam, right? Milligan?" Dean asked as he offered a hand. The boy nodded and shook his hand. Dean frowned, "Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

The boy shrugged. Dean hauled him up and smiled, "Come on, whatever it is, it can't be that bad. And ditching your classes won't solve anything. What were you having?"

"Maths."

_This is a talkative one_, thought Dean. He felt sorry for Adam-he knew how tough growing up can be-and he made a mental note to himself to remind Sam to keep an eye out for Adam.

"Now listen to me, Adam. You are going to walk in that class and you're going to walk in with your head up. Don't ever let people get you down, you understand me?"

The tiniest of smiles appeared on Adam's face. They walked in silence for a while and they finally reached the Maths classroom.

"Guess that's it," Dean patted him on the shoulder and turned to go, "Say hi to Sam for me, ok?"

"Dean?" Adam squeaked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

.

When Dean finally settled at their usual table, the bell rang. _So much about a few moments of peace_, Dean thought. Only a few moments later, the cafeteria started filling with people. Dan and Charles followed soon after, carrying their trays.

Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Where's Cas?"

Dan laughed, "Clingy much? You've met him 2 hours ago!"

"It's not that," Dean blushed, "I'm just worried. He's new at school and might get lost."

"Well he obviously didn't get lost," Charles pointed to a bush of black hair threading its way through the crowd.

"So, we agree? He cool? We invite him to our table?" Dan asked, already raising his hand and trying to catch Castiel's eyes. He waved, as the other two were nodding in agreement.

Castiel saw Dan waving at him; he started moving in between people gracefully until a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Hey Cas, join us," the girl, Rose, smiled and Cas didn't have the heart to say no.

Alex saw Rose dragging Cas over to their table. She quirked a brow, "Rose what are you doing?"

"Well I invited Cas to sit with us!" she chirped.

Alex sighed, "You don't have to be here if you don't want to, Cas. You can go and have lunch with the guys." She smiled at him.

Cas frowned, a plan forming in his head, "Come on," he said, "and bring your trays."

"Cas, what-" Rose started.

"We're all having lunch together," he smiled. Like, full on smiled and they both nodded dumbly.

He dragged them over to the boys' table, and they all sat down.

.

**Another Author's Note**

**So tell us what you think of the road so far and what do you think will happen next. Stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-**

**I'd say I own the SPN characters, but we all know that'd be a lie. So, let's just move on to the story. **

**.**

Dean scooted closer to Dan to make space for Cas and his tray. Pursing her lips in disappovment, Alex sat at the far end of the bench, leaving only the place next to Charles free. Feeling overall awkward, Rose seated herself next to the tall brown-haired boy.

Cas cleared his throat and looked at Dean, "I hope you don't mind, but they asked me to sit with them and I wanted to sit with you but also them so I made them join us." Cas rambled a little as he blushed.

Everyone was quiet, and then Charles cleared his throat, "Well," he started, "this is awkward."

Rose giggled nervously, and lowered her gaze toward her Caesarean salad. Alex rolled her eyes, "Now that we've established that it's awkward, and made it more awkward by pointing it out," people nodded in agreement and Alex turned to Cas, "I'd like to know more about you. Professor Michael said you were from Amsterdam? How come you moved to Croatia?"

Cas raised his head from his hamburger. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked.

Alex huffed; she didn't like repeating herself, "I asked: why have you moved here to this God forsaken land."

"O-oh!" Castiel's confidence seemed to fade. He chewed on for a few extra moments before replying, "You know, change of scenery." He shrugged gingerly.

"Lucky you," Rose said, "I always wanted to travel around the world. Or at least see as many countries as possible."

"I second that," Dan nodded, "Can't wait till we go to London."

"Hold up, guys," Cas said, confusion written all over his pretty face, "Who is going to London?"

Charles opened his mouth, but Dean rushed to explain "It's a school field trip. We're going in three weeks and we'll stay there for 12 days. Well, 10 days actually, since we are travelling by bus, it takes us 2 days to get there and back."

Cas raised his eyebrows, "Why not simply travel by plane?"

"Well Castiel," Alex said, "Not everyone has the money to hop on the plane whenever they like, just for the change of _scenery_."

Dan smirked, "Besides, some people can't handle planes. Isn't that right, Dean?'"

Dean blushed furiously and raised a finger at him, "Hey, man, those things are dangerous!" he pointed out and everybody chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, Alex doesn't like planes either," Rose grinned as Dan and Alex blushed.

Dan looked away and scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."Dan trailed off.

Alex sighed, "It's fine."

Dan wanted to bang his head on the desk repeatedly, but he couldn't do so in public so he settled for a mental slap. How does one manage to fail at every attempt of conversation with the person they like?

Alex swung her black hair on the other shoulder, trying to cover as much of her face as possible. She could already feel the blush on her cheeks, but she decided not to let Dan see how much he still affects her. She wheeled the conversation around, turning to Charles, "Well you've been awfully quiet today. Cat got your tongue?"

Rose scoffed, "Wow, Alex, what a subtle change of the subject. I'm sure no one will notice."

Charles just stared at them, then after a moment he squinted. He sat up right, held out a hand and said, _"What's in a name? That which we call Rose, by any other name would smell as sweet." _

Rose's head fell onto the table as they all started laughing.

Charles smirked and turned to Alex, "How's that for a conversation."

Alex clapped slowly, "I must say, I'm impressed. Didn't know you had it in you." They all nodded in agreement while Rose groaned. Charles patted her back sympathetically but it didn't help. His hand lingered at the small of her back just a moment too long.

Dean cleared his throat. "Lunch break is almost over, we should get going."

"Excellent idea," Rose jumped on her feet, almost knocking Charles's tray, and continued "We wouldn't want to be late for Latin, right? And I need to go wash my hands first." She dashed off. Charles smirked lazily and strolled after her.

Dan and Alex left the table together, but Cas still hasn't finished his hamburger.

"Want me to wait up for you?" Dean offered.

"If you want to," Cas said casually, but inside he was doing a little victory dance. He really liked this guy. He was funny and he was hot. If History class was anything to judge by, he was smart too. What else do you need in a guy?

"Greetings," Gordana said, passing by. Dean nodded, but Gordana already left.

Swallowing the last mouthful, Cas apologised, "Sorry this took so long, but hamburgers are my favourite food. I just want to savour every bite of it."

.

Sam watched his brother interact with the new kid. He watched the slight glimmer in Dean's eyes as his big brother looked at the guy. Sam smirked knowingly; oh, his brother was so falling for this kid. A wave of a hand brought Sam back to reality.

"Helloou, Earth to Winchester. Let's go we have Chemistry," Gabriel smiled at him. Sam shook his head, a slight smile still playing on his lips. "Relax, Professor's probably still sick. And by the looks of it she'll stay that way for a while."

"Still, I want to finish my candy bar in peace before whatever substitute arrives," Gabriel fished out a Snickers bar out of his pocket and grinned. Sam nodded and they left for class.

.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam and his friend leave. _Wait_, Dean squinted; _did Sam just wink at me?_

Was he that obvious? Did everyone already know about this crush of his? He knew the guy for 3 hours, for God's sake! How did this happen?

"Dean, you alright?"

Dean shook his head, clearing his mind, "Yeah, sorry, let's just go. We have class." Dean pulled him by the arm, but instantly dropped it.

Cas silently followed, slightly frowning. Did he do something wrong? Why the sudden change in Dean's behavior? He looked at the boy in front of him. He could see the muscles moving underneath the shirt. He was so deep in his thought that he almost bumped into Dean.

"Here we are," Dean guided him into the classroom.

As they entered the classroom Charles waved to Cas, motioning for him to come over. They were seated almost the same, except this time Dean and Dan were at his right. Suddenly the teacher entered and the room fell silent.

Dean felt his blood freeze over as the woman entered. Dan leaned in and whispered, ''is it just me or did it get colder in here.'' Dean nodded in affirmation. She was a nice lady but she was a dictator when it came to grading tests and correcting homework.

"Are there any volunteers?" she asked without any unnecessary into.

Cas leaned towards Charles, "Volunteers for what?"

"Oral examination. But you're safe, you just got here."

She looked around the room, "Since there are no volunteers, two of you will be orally examined." The class groaned. She opened up her little notebook and flipped through a few pages, " Castiel Novak?" She exclaimed and frowned.

Cas looked at Chuck, "So, I'm safe?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Charles gave him a sheepish smile and nudged him, "Stand up, Cas." Castiel did as he was told.

She raised an eyebrow, "You must be new. Excellent, let's see what you know." Castiel walked over to the front of the classroom. "You have taken Latin before?" She asked.

Castiel shook his head, "We didn't have it as a regular at school, but I've taken a few classes."

"Oh?" she quirked an eyebrow at him, "Alright then."

Dean watched as the Professor shot questions at Cas. The guy didn't even stutter. It was like…It was amazing. Dean was pretty sure his mouth was gaping open, but this time he didn't even try to cover it up. The whole class was staring at Cas. Even the teacher was slightly taken aback. Two minutes later, she quietly wrote a huge A under his name and closed her notebook.

"I won't question anyone else today," she said, "You can thank your new classmate for this." She smiled warmly at Cas and sent back to his desk.

Dean randomly started clapping and soon the whole class followed. Cas blushed and bowed a little, which made them clap even more.

"Look who just became teacher's pet AND our person of the day," Charles shouted over the noise and Cas smiled. He might like this place after all.

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

School got a little better over the next two weeks for Dean. He got closer to Cas, made new friends and Alex stopped glaring at them every time they were near. Heck, even his Latin improved thanks to Cas and all the time they spent together. They started eating lunch together every day; it became his favourite time of the day. Well, right next to the time he spent working on his baby. Sammy seemed to be an endless source of cheesy comments and teases. He took pride in making Dean squirm and blush just by mentioning Cas' name-Dean hated it. Except, he didn't.

He did however hate that new chick that tagged along with Dan. Her name was Tessa, she was a blonde and supposedly she and Dan were a thing. She took to sitting with them at lunch. She was in the other grade, thankfully, so they only saw her during recess. But that was enough. She couldn't stop talking about how great Dan is and how happy they are. Dan, however, seemed not to notice. He even willingly took selfies with her.

It was driving Alex mad.

"I mean, first we have that moment in Geography class, and the next day he has a girlfriend?!" Alex whined on the phone.

"Wait, what moment? You didn't tell me anything about the moment!" Rose replied.

"Uh, well," Alex stuttered, "He helped me with a task. We had to do some charts, I don't know, and he showed me what to do."

"And by show, you mean, he did the whole thing by himself and you just stood there?"

"Something like that, but that's not the point!"

Rose huffed, "M-hmm. And what exactly _is_ the point? What do you expect from the poor guy? First you swoon over his gay friend and then act totally uninterested."

"I wasn't acting as I'm uninterested! And if you and Charles took one moment to stop ogling at each other, you would've noticed it!"

"Wait, what, I'm not..."

"Yeah, sure, Rose. Whatever, and I don't like Bring Me the Horizon." Alex huffed a laugh.

"Off topic!" Rose squealed, "Where was I, oh yeah. _UNINTERESTED_, Alex, you can't just act like that. You got to give the guy something." Rose said as she put her favourite shirts into the bag. They were packing for London.

"Can we not," Alex whined.

"Fine, okay. You called me anyway," Rose mumbled.

Alex sighed, "Listen I'll talk to you tomorrow. Got to get stuff ready for Saturday."

Rose nodded to herself, "Yeah, fine. See you at school."

.

Dan sat with Alex and Dean at their usual spot for lunch as they waited for the rest of the gang to show up. Before they did, Tessa came. She rudely pushed Alex away from Dan and sat in between them. She kissed his cheek loudly and Dean winced at the noise. He looked sympathetically at Alex while she glared daggers at the blonde disaster. ''Do you mind, I was actually talking to Dan.'' Alex gritted out. _Oh shit_, Dean thought as he saw where this was leading.

Tessa pursed her lips, making a duckface, "As a matter of fact, I do mind. Dan here," she patted his cheek, "is _my_ boyfriend and we were having a nice time until just a few moments ago."

"Tessa," Dan groaned. What has he done?

"Hush, darling," Tessa said and turned back to Alex, "As I was saying, you need to back off."

Alex pulled a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes-teeth flashing and dimples showing. She curled her fingers in a fist, and for a moment, Dean was scared that she was really going to punch that bitch in the face (he was kind of hoping she would). And then something inside her broke down; she sat upright and cleared her throat.

"I do apologise if I hath offended you in any way Tessa, dear," Alex spoke with an apprising tone. "But I hath striken up a conversation with Dan over here about the possibility of relative universes. We had been converastioning about the universe where physics is easier than micro biology or defusing a gram of C4 attached to multicoloured wires."

Tessa stared at her disbelievingly. Dean let out a low whistle as she picked up her tray and walked away. Alex smiled brightly and stabbed the salad with her, now bent, fork.

"Umm," Dan started, slightly scared, "Thanks, I guess."

"She's your girlfriend, you're supposed to defend her," Alex shot back and marched out, following Tessa's example. She was still mad at Dan. That two-faced prick.

Dan sighed, wishing to be a plant or something. Why was life so complicated? How did he get into this mess?

"Women," he muttered.

Dean nodded, "I feel you, bro. That's why I gave up on women."

Dan chuckled, "yes, I'm sure that's the reason."

Dean glared and threw a French fry at him. They were soon joined by the expected company. Charles, Cas and Rose.

"Just saw Alex and Tessa storm out of the cafeteria. What was that all about?" Charles asked as he sat down next to Rose.

"Did you have a fall out, boys?" Cas said, lowering himself next to Dean.

Dean squinted, thinking, "Did you… Did you just use a pun from Ellen's show?"

Cas blushed, "I might have."

Dean smiled and started chatting with Cas about how awesome Ellen is.

Charles chuckled, "Look at those lovebirds," he said silently to Rose. "How long do you think it'll take them to bang?"

"Chaaarles," Rose moaned, hitting him on the shin under the table, "Language, please. And don't let them hear you."

"What, everybody's thinking it!" He looked at Dan, and Dan nodded.

Rose huffed "you should stop worrying about other people's personal lives, Charles."

Charles chuckled, "Sure, whatever, oh wife dear." He teased, making Rose blush yet again.

Dan watched them quietly, still wondering how his life became a mess. What did he do? Really, he was a nice quiet guy who finally got a girlfriend and now this. He sighed and pushed the mashed potatoes around his plate.

He glanced at Charles and Rose again. They seemed so happy and they weren't even dating. Yet. He looked at the other side and saw the exact same situation going on with Dean and Cas. _Are you freaking kidding me_, he thought. How did he end up being the unhappy one when he was the only one in a relationship?

He cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt, but Dean, we're sitting together in the bus tomorrow?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah man."

"Oh I can't wait," Rose exclaimed, jumping happily in her seat.

Charles looked at Cas, "you with me, dude?" Cas seemed to think it over and then he nodded. Rose stood up, "I'm going to go find Alex and I'll meet you guys in class." She smiled at them and left.

.

Alex was in the bathroom, fuming. She was replaying the whole scene over and over in her head. She finally concluded that she did well, when Rose found her. She was almost skipping, but then she saw the dark expression on Alex's face.

"Oh," she said, realizing that they still don't know what happened between Tessa and Alex, "So, want to tell me what was all that about?"

Alex sniffed, "Long story short, Tessa is a dumb bitch and Dan is a horny male. I honestly don't know what I expected."

"Oh, Alex," Rose said, "Don't you think you might be overreacting?"

Alex groaned, "I don't know! How would you feel if Charles started making out with another girl in front of you?"

Rose straightened herself, "a) I don't think he'd do that. b) Even if he did, what do I have to do with that anyway? It's not like we're together or anything, and c) how do you always turn the conversation on me?"

Alex huffed, "It's a talent."

.

Sam had taken the bus home and was already there. Dean dropped the keys into the bowl and dropped his bag in the middle of the hall.

"Dean Winchester! You better pick that bag up right this instant!" Mary shouted from the kitchen, knowing every move Dean made. Dean mumbled and picked his bag up again.

"Hi mum," he entered the kitchen where Mary was baking something. "Mm pie, smells heavenly." Dean smiled as she turned around and patted his cheek. "It will be ready soon, go tell Sammy."

Dean nodded and dashed off to his brother's room. When he entered he saw Sam pulling out clothes from his wardrobe. "Heya Samsquatch, whatcya doin'?"

Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Packing," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's cool, but where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Um, London." Sam said and continued looking around his room, going through drawers and papers.

"What!?"

"Professor Michael offered Gabe and me to go with you guys. This is an excellent opportunity to do some research by ourselves, for the newspaper," Sam recited, systematically going through all the stuff he needs to bring.

Dean groaned, will he really have to babysit Sam? A trip to London was supposed to be his getaway.

"Don't you think you should've consulted mum and dad about this?"

"Professor Michael already checked with our parents before he notified me. And Gabe, of course, knew even earlier."

"Look, if you expect me to take you by the hand and walk you through London…"

"Oh, no," Sam rushed to explain, "I'll barely see you. Gabe and I will be staying in the house with Professor Michael and Professor Inja."

Dean coughed, "Teacher's pet."

Sam sighed over-dramatically and shooed Dean out of the room. He slammed the door in his face.

"Mum says there'll be pie, by the way," Dean yelled, but got no response.

_This is going to be a long trip_, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. Life got into my way. Won't happen again, I promise.**

.

Mornings were a Bitch, with a capital B. Dean hated getting up early. But today was the exception.

It was 5 a.m. and they were standing out on some clearing where the bus was supposed to show up. He felt nervous and jittery; he got absolutely no sleep last night. And by the looks of his fellow classmates, he'd say they didn't either. Dan huffed and it came out like a fog, they chuckled. Soon they were imitating smoking. The girls just rolled their eyes. The bus arrived.

Dean looked around and saw a familiar ginger haired girl making her way away from the bus with the tall blond haired dude.

"Hey Hayley, the bus is this way! Where ya going?" Dean shouted with a smirk. She turned around and flipped him off.

''Mind your own business, Winchester!'' She shouted back with a grin.

''Hayley you're gonna be late! Stop sneaking off to make out with Matt and come back!'' Dan shouted at his cousin. She laughed and just waved at them.

''Them crazy kids and their kissing.'' Charles laughed.

The next few minutes were hell; the anticipation and the cold were killing them. Their P.E. teacher was going with them, for some unknown reason, and he was now insisting they all stand in two lines while he called their names.

''Okay let's start, nobody is moving from this spot until all of you are here.'' He called out the first few by their last name, they were all here. He went in no particular order.

''Winchester one and Winchester two!'' Sam and Dean both shouted 'here' at the same time. ''Stark!''

Rose mumbled a quiet 'present'.

''Ramsey one and Ramsey two!'' Dan looked around,

''Um, Ramsey one here, don't know about the two.''

The teacher looked at the list, ''Williams?'' Dan shook his head, the teacher made a face ''Figures.'' ''Striker!'' He continued.

''Sir, present, sir.'' Alex said with a mock military greeting. They chuckled, Nick rolled his eyes. ''Novak!''

''Adsum.'' Cas said with a smirk.

''I'm going to take that as 'here'.'' He continued to read several names, there was still no sign of the segnora and segnor lovebird. Dean sighed, they were losing precious time. Finally when had all already put their luggage into the bus, the pair showed up.

''Williams and Ramsey number two! I'm not going to ask where you were because I honestly don't care, but I will say that you are to sit in the front of the bus at all time as punishment!'' The couple groaned. Soon after they were all seated in the bus and ready to start their journey.

Gabe and Sam were sitting too close to Professor Michael for Gabriel's liking. He silently groaned-really, how lame is it to go on a school trip with your own uncle? Michael was a cool guy, but… Gabriel shivered. At least Sam was with him.

.

At the back of the bus, Alex was successfully pretending not to notice Tessa and her best friend, who looked like her clone, sitting opposite of Dean and Dan. She decided not to let that fact ruin her mood. They were going to London, after all.

Rose listened to Alex jitter about all the fun they're going to have in London, but someone kept banging on her seat.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said to Alex and turned around.

"Would you please stop hitting me?" she asked, but Charles only smiled.

"That never bothered you before," he smiled innocently. She blushed, but couldn't help but smile. She turned back to Alex.

Alex was grinning, she opened her mouth but Rose clamped a hand over it. ''Don't you dare make that noise!'' Rose whispered in a harsh tone.

Alex widened her eyes and shook her head. Rose removed her hand, ''What, I was just going to say...'' Rose shot her a threatening glare, that didn't stop her though ''... Awww.''

Rose groaned, ''You can be so infuriating.''

''But you love me,'' Alex poked Rose's side with her finger. Rose squirmed and giggle, ''Stop, that tickles.''  
''Well, aren't you two frisky.'' Charles commented.

.

"Uncle Michael, can we watch a movie?" Gabe whined, "I'm bored."

"No!" Sam suddenly looked up from his book, "I'm reading here! I need my concentration!"

"Oh hush," Gabe snatched the _A Song Of Ice and Fire: A Storm of Swords _from Sam's hands, "Luckily for us, I brought a DVD."

He gave the _Thor_ DVD to Professor Michael. By him, Professor Inja looked slightly interested and put in the disc.

"I don't know why, but I always felt connected to Loki on some level," Gabriel said, as he sank into his seat, ready to enjoy the movie.

.

Alex looked up to see which movie they were watching and then squealed. She tore Rose's earphones out and shook her, "Look! Look! My babies!"

Rose joined her and they were soon fangirling and drooling over all the hot guys in this blessed movie.

"Look at how hot he is," Alex whispered.

"Look at those acting skills," Rose breathed.

"Look at his fabulous hair."

"Just look at him."

"Girls, please. You are making me jealous," Charles said, only half-jokingly.

Alex stuck her tongue out at him.

Rose snickered, ''You have every right to be jelly, they're perfect! My Ship!'' She shouted as Sif and Loki appeared in the shot together. Alex made an 'aw' face and Rose whined. Dean was subtly checking out the actors as well.

Cas seemed confused, ''I don't understand, the story didn't progress this way in any of the books i read on Norse Mythology.''

Charles outright laughed at this. ''Man, have I got a lot to tech you!''

Alex snorted, ''yes, you of all people.''

''Hey! Just because your vast knowledge of Star Wars and basically every Marvel comic book or movie is superior to mine doesn't mean I can't teach him anything.'' He defended.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa!'' Dean interjected, ''If anyone is teaching anyone about Star Wars It's me!''

They bickered like that for a few minutes, Rose just watched the movie while Dan was sleeping. Tessa and her clone were taking pictures, selfies mostly, but some were of other people on the bus. Shocker. The quarrelling trio came to a compromise; they would all gather one afternoon and teach Cas everything. Castiel looked slightly uncomfortable with the situation and Rose gave him an apologetic smile.

Castiel didn't like that they were talking about him like he was a property. He's had enough of that in his life. He sighed; at least these guys had good intentions. He enjoyed his time with them. He's had more fun in these past couple of weeks than ever. But he decided he wouldn't be submissive anymore.

"Guys, I'm here, you know," Cas reminded them, "Don't I have a say in this?"

Realising their mistakes, they smiled sheepishly at him. Everyone except Dan, who was, as said sleeping and without a care in the world.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean tried, "Of course you do. So, what do you think?"

Cas pretended to think for a few moments, "I'd like..."

Dean crossed his fingers, hoping Cas would choose him.

"...you all to teach me," Cas broke into a smile and they all laughed.

"Deal!" Dean fist-bumped him.

They all took to filling him in on the universe in which the movie was happening, Alex and Rose occasionally fangirling about something called 'a ship'. Castiel asked what it was - Alex started to explain, and the sound of her voice brought Dan back from the dead. He moaned and stretched. The moment Tessa saw him wake up; she snapped a picture of him and posted it on Facebook.

Rose, who was in her Facebook app, saw it first. _"My baby just woke up 333 :* :*" _it felt slightly disturbed, but giggled a bit. Alex immediately wanted to know what was she laughing about.

"Nothing," Rose said, covering her phone.

"Come on," Alex whined.

Charles peeked over Rose's shoulder to see what the commotion is about. She showed him the screen and he groaned.

"Uh, Alex, I don't think you should see this..."

"Screw you guys. Or better yet, screw each other," Alex grabbed the phone and stopped  
midsentence.

Dan groaned, running his hand over his face. He looked at Tessa with one eye opened. She was giggling as she shoved her iPhone 5 in his face. ''Look at how adorable you look! Look you already have 25 likes!'' Her clone giggled too.

Dan went red, ''Tessa please remove that photo.''

She pursed her lips, ''Ummm, no.'' She giggled like a freaking 5 year old.

''Tess, I don't want you taking pictures of me. Please just remove it.'' He pleaded.

She huffed, ''Like, I don't see what the big deal is! We take pictures together all the time!'' Tessa whined.

''Yes, but we're in them together. Look taking solo pictures is not my thing, so please.'' He put on his best kicked puppy look.

She shook her head, ''no.''

He grunted angrily, ''Tessa...'' The rest of the group went quiet; everybody was watching what was happening.

''I said no, Dan.'' She glared at him.

He shook his head, ''well if you can't respect my wishes, for once, I guess i have nothing to do in this relationship any more.'' As he finished his sentence the bus stopped.

_God, it had already been 2 and a half hours_, Dean thought. He glanced over to Alex and Rose. Rose was covering Alex's mouth with her hand and keeping her back. Thank whatever angel sent that girl to prevent a murder.

Tessa stood up abruptly and stormed out of the bus, almost knocking over a few people. Dan sighed and dropped his head against the window; Dean patted his back in a comforting manner. ''I should probably apologies, '' he muttered.

Dean thought it over, ''you should do what feels right.'' He finally said, not wanting to take sides. Partially scared of Alex and partially afraid of Tessa. Dan sure did know how to pick 'em.

Going through his options, Dan sighed and slowly got out of the bus. He found Tessa in the bathroom, posting a new Facebook status.

.

Dean found Gabriel and Sam in the shop by the gas station. Gabriel was buying some sweets, since he already ate everything he brought in the backpack.

"Yo, Sammy," Dean said, pulling Cas in, "I don't think you guys met?"

"No," Sam smiled fondly, "But I heard a lot about you."

Dean blushed as they shook their hands. He felt a little bit awkward so he chose to look through the shop's window rather than Sam or Cas. He groaned.

There she was, attached to Dan's hand, typing on the phone with lightning speed, like nothing happened-Tessa.

**I don't know what happened in this chapter. Sorry. Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Here we go, chapter 6- Leave a review! **

**.**

10 minutes later, they were piling back into the bus.

"I just don't understand what's so great about Loki,"' Cas said with a blank expression. Dean and Alex groaned.

"Dude, he's like the definition of awesome. He's got all this power, and rage and regret and he just goes through it," Dean tried.

"Plus, the actor is hot," Alex added.

"But, the books, they don't paint him as such!" Cas whined, God, this was confusing. "He was always trouble, did you know he gave birth to a horse?"

Alex laughed, "Yes, Slepnir, but that's not the point. The books are lore and this is fiction, the portray everything different. Do you really think Thor was that angsty?"

She scoffed as Dean made a pained noise, "He is NOT angsty!" he defended, "He's just misunderstood and sad because his brother is sad."

"Well, I see who you ship then," she winked as they climbed into the bus.

"Wh-" Dean started but Rose cut him off with a groan.

"Alex, stop trying to make Thorki happen."

Dean wanted to add something, but before he could he got an armful of Cas.

"Watch your faggot boyfriend, don't let him infect me," Gordon tossed as he climbed in the bus. Dean absolutely did not growl.

"Shut your mouth asshat before I shut it for you!" Charles called from his seat.

Gordon turned around, "You're defending them?"

"Of course I am," Charles rolled his eyes, rising from his seat, "They're my friends. Not that you'd know how it is to have real friends anyway."

Gordon was undoubtedly about to come up with an offensive, yet witty, remark-you could see his mouth moving up and down, although no sound came out-when the heated scene was suddenly cut off.

"Greetings," Gordana said and bowed head a little. Gordon moved to let Gordana pass, Mela following close behind.

"Umm," he said, then looked at Dean, "Whatever, faggot." He went to join his group at the front of the bus.

Castiel was red in the face, fists clenched. He could imagine smoke coming out of his ears. Then Dean put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it," he said, "Gordon mocks everyone who I hang out with it. Like, seriously, all my friends are immediately labelled as faggots."

Castiel nodded and the hand disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

He missed the warmth of Dean's hand immediately. God, those hands. He started at them for a while before shaking his head and moving to his seat. If there weren't any witnesses he would have served Gordon his ass on a plate with some salad on the side. Cas let out a frustrated sigh.

"Like Dean said, don't take it personally. We've all been through it, he's just not far enough up the evolution scale to get it," Charles smiled.

Cas nodded and pulled out his phone, _One unread message, _it read. He opened it.

"I hope you are taking care of yourself. -Father."

His good mood evaporated just like that. Couldn't he have just a few days of peace?

Dean recently found out that he could read every expression on Cas's face and see every change of it. "What's wrong?" he asked from behind. Next to Cas, Charles had headphones on and was bobbing his head, silently mouthing the lyrics.

Castiel sighed, "Nothing, really."

"Come on," Dean smiled encouragingly.

"But it's really nothing," leaning over Charles, Cas showed the text to Dean, who frowned.

"So what, your dad is checking up on you."

"Yeah," Cas laughed humourlessly, "You can exactly pinpoint the moment when he doesn't really care."

Dean desperately wanted to find out more about Cas's family and life in Amsterdam. The life before Dean. But he was kind of afraid to ask more personal questions; Castiel was a silent guy and rarely spoke of his life outside school. Dean wanted Castiel to willingly open up to him. To invite Dean in his life.

To his surprise, Castiel continued, "We don't talk a lot. When I come home, he's rarely there. Always head deep in his paperwork, or flying around the globe. I only have a few happy memories. My earliest ones, when my mum was still alive. After she died," Cas paused, inhaling, "She died in a car accident; nothing unnatural about it, it happens every day, but it ruined my dad. He turned into a real Dick after that."

Dean widened his eyes, "How can you call your dad a dick? My dad would kill me if I said a swear word in front of him. He's really strict, an ex-marine."

Cas chuckled, "It's his nickname, his name is Richard," he explained, "And I make the best of the situation."

Dean blinked slowly; then he chuckled, "Man, Cas, didn't know you had it in you."

Can looked at him over the back of the seat, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Dean." Then he smirked and turned around.

Dean was baffled; he blushed and looked through the window. They had reached the interstate.

Really, Cas was full of surprises today. Noticing his own reflection in the window, Dean realized he was smiling. When he looked back, Dan was smirking at him.

"Shuddup," Dean muttered. Dan laughed and put his earphones in.

Minutes later Dean elbowed him, "Dude, turn down that screaming."

"It's not screaming, it's Bring Me the Horizon, Dean," a voce said from two seats up front.

Dan nodded in affirmation and Dean sighed, "Fine, Alex, whatever, they're still screaming."

Suddenly, there was a scream (and not from Dan's earphones).

"Ella, OMG, are you okay?" Tessa yelled, panic in her voice. Half of the bus turned to them. Professor Inja jumped out of her seat and started towards the pair. Ella, a.k.a. Tessa's Clone, acquired a sickly green colour in her face.

"I think," she said, taking a deep breath, "That I'm going to be sick."

Dean, who was only a couple of seats away, saw it clearly (although he wished he hadn't)-Ella turned into a fountain and a stream of puke flew from her mouth in a slow motion. Girls around her screamed in disgusted, but Tessa was dumbfounded and covered in Ella's lunch.

She finally found her voice and let out a long, wounded scream, "Ella, how could you? These were my new jeans!"

Professor Inja arrived right at that moment and scanned the situation. She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips together, "Tessa, please, can't you see that your friend is unwell?"

Tears were gathering in Tessa's eyes, "My jeans," she whispered. She turned to the guys and met Dan's eyes. "Help me," she whined.

Looking at Dean, he mouthed, "Get me out of this."

Dean manically shook his head, "You banging it, you cleaning it," he whispered back, but not silent enough for Inja not to hear. She let out a loud sigh, subtly rolling her eyes, and turned her attention to the needy girl in front of her.

The bus was dead silent as Tessa stood up. Charles started laughing first, he was followed by Alex who had her head thrown back and Rose who was letting out choked sounds. The rest of the people soon joined, even Dan was chuckling subtly. Tessa was very, _very_ embarrassed. She let out a frustrated scream but that only made them laugh more. ''Oh man,'' Charles wheezed, ''I knew I'd have fun on this trip, but I never saw this coming.'' Cas shook his head, ''This is a very possible event, it was to be expected.'' At this Charles laughed even more. Cas chuckled, ''But I have to admit, it was rather funny.''

They somehow managed to clean up most of the mess, although Tessa was still weeping silently. She hasn't uttered a word to Ella, who was constantly apologizing.

.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. After about a day and a half of a tormenting bus ride, they reached the ship that was to take them over La Manche. They abandoned the bus and boarded the ship.

"Everyone's looking at us," Cas pointed out unhappily, as most of the kids ran on the deck.

Dean laughed, "So? Let them look. Just because they're old stiff hens, doesn't mean we can't have our fun." With these words, he winked at him and for the first time _he_ was taking _Cas_ by surprise, not the other way around. Then he noticed that Cas looked generally disoriented.

"Cas, dude, you look like you're expecting someone to launch themselves at you. Something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Cas waved it off, "I'll just go find a toilet," he said.

Dean wanted to go after him, but Rose stopped him. "Maybe he just doesn't like crowds. Let him be, Dean," she said.

Dean slowly nodded. Students scattered across the deck, waiting for bus to board so the ship can finally take off. It took another fifteen minutes for it to happen. Professors tried to make the students calm down and sit.

.

Charles managed to stay still for exactly nine minutes. He scanned through his classmates, noticing Gordana and Mela sitting (as always) together. Some old woman besides them was clutching her small purse, occasionally glancing at the strange couple. Charles smiled to himself, and continued his search. He was looking for someone special. He finally noticed her, sitting next to Dan and Alex. It looked like Dan and Alex were silently bickering about something-probably Tessa-but Rose had a book in her hands. Charles noticed that she hasn't turned a page in a while.

"I'll be right back," Charles said to Dean. "Or maybe not," he added when he realized that Dean was paying about zero attention to him. Cas still hasn't showed up on the deck.

He weaved his way around the benches and finally reached Alex, Dan and Rose. Like Dean, Alex and Dan were too absorbed in their own problems to care about anything else. Rose looked up, though.

"I have come to save you from the distress your companions are so carelessly causing," he offered her a hand which she gladly took. He led her to the prow and she leaned over the rail.

"Don't jump off," he laughed and put his arms around her.

"I'm just watching the sea," she replied, "Look at the view. It's so beautiful."

"Yes, indeed it is," he said dreamily. He then suddenly lifted her arms and started singing,

"_And IIIIII will always loooooove youuuUUuuu"_

immediately attracting everyone's attention. Charles was never the subtle one. When he finished the song-which was soon, since he didn't know half the lyrics-Rose was tomato-red, tears of laughter in her eyes and everyone started clapping.

.

Dean smiled to himself as he saw the scene that unfolded before him. It was cute, although he'd never admit it. He looked back to where the bathrooms were. Still no sign of Cas. A few minutes later the latter did show up, but he was looking as tense as ever. And that was saying something, considering it was Castiel.

"Cas, buddy, you okay?" he asked once Cas sat down next to him.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied coldly.

"Are you sure? You seem a little tense," Dean said with a quirked brow.

Castiel sighed, "Just a little tired. Sleeping in the bus isn't really good."

Dean nodded, "I guess you're right." He took in the sight of the open sea before him. He leaned back into his seat and sighed, "Sea always calms me down, though."

"It's quite fascinating. It will never fail to amaze me. I discover something new every time I lay my eyes at it," Cas agreed, barely audible. Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel staring at him, somewhat distracted. Like he was trying to count Dean's freckles.

"Yeah, it is," Dean said quietly. They were close, too close.

"Cas, you're back!" Dan interrupted and Dean sighed as Cas retreated back to look at the sea. "Obviously," Dean muttered under his breath. Dan looked at him and squinted, his mouth took an 'o' shape. He mouthed an apology before he turned to Cas.

"I couldn't stay with Alex anymore," Dan babbled, "She kept teasing me about Tessa, but then it got somewhat cruel. The worst thing, I had to defend Tessa."

"I am no expert on the field of romantic relationships, but why do you not just break up with Tessa?" Castiel asked.

Dan shrugged, "Because I'm stupid and I'm trying to make Alex jealous." He slumped into the seat next to Cas.

"I don't know, man, everything is so fucked up," Dean said, and the three boys sighed in union.

.

Meanwhile, Rose and Charles were nowhere to be found.

**Author's note:**

**Hueh hueh hueh**


	7. Chapter 7

Since it was a little chilly, Rose and Charles had decided to go below deck. The wind started to pick up and you could hear it even inside. Charles was never the one to stand or still, so he made Rose walk with him.

"Charles," she whined, "Can we please sit somewhere, the boat is rocking and I'm getting dizzy."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" He smiled at her frown.

"Can we at least go topside then?" She pleaded.

Charles smirked, "Sure, you can be on top."

"Let's just go back to the deck, you perv."

Charles chuckled, "Finee."

She started up the stairs when the boat hit a big wave. Charles found himself on his ass with Rose in his lap.

"Um-" she started "-I hope that's your phone."

Charles laughed, "Why as a matter of fact.."

Rose rushed to get up, "Ew Charles, don't even joke about that." She was red as a cherry.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it!" He winked at her and migrated upstairs. She let out a frustrated sound and followed him.

.

Alex saw the couple emerge from the ship's insides. She was happy for Rose, but couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy. Dan was acting even dumber than usual. And Alex didn't know if he was actually happy with Tessa or was it all just an act.

She sighed. She's been sighing a lot lately. Why was Dan such a jerk? Why didn't he like her?

Was it her looks? It wouldn't be the first time. Guys have been intimidated by her style before. Her shaved head wasn't exactly a text book example of "girly". And unfortunately, it seems like most of the guys were after that. Just look at Tessa.

Alex saw that Rose was approaching her, so she decided not to dwell on Dan's girlfriend-she wanted to avoid being depressed.

"Hey," Rose smiled and sat down.

"Hi. So," Alex said after a few moments, "You and Charlie went down with each other? In the ship, I mean," Alex smiled innocently.

Rose glared at her, "Yes, we had a nice walk and nothing else."

"Oh cheer up," Alex laughed, "We've almost reached the shores of United Kingdom."

.

Charles had a goofy smile on his face as he was closing the distance between himself and his guy friends.

Dan pretended to check his watch, which he wasn't even wearing, "Well that was fast," he said.

Passing by him, Charles smacked him on the head. "Nothing happened between us," he said with a slight frown.

"Well excuse you," Dan said, rubbing the back of his head, "'was just joking around, no need to get defensive. Besides," he continued, as Charles lowered himself in the seat next to Dean, "We know you'd never disgrace her in such a way, harming her honour and reputation."

Charles rolled his eyes at him.

.

They made port in the next 30 minutes. Coach Nick made them swear they'd behave; otherwise they would have to hold hands with their partner. They walked in pairs until they reached the bus. Alex saw Tessa dragging her giant Louis Vuitton suitcase and smirked. Dan was just walking next to her paying zero attention. That made Alex feel a little better, and she slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, picked up her small green suitcase and followed Rose.

Once they were finally seated again, Professor Michael started walking through the bus.

"We have assigned houses in London-each house will host two of you. I hope you had already decided who will be living with whom," he said, and students looked at each other, seeking confirmation. Tessa tried to catch Dan's eye but he kept his gaze on Professor Michael. Noticing this, Michael said, "I don't have to remind you that only people of same gender are allowed in one house."

"But," Tessa whined, "Who am I going to stay with, then?"

"Well," Professor cleared his throat, uncomfortable.

"Didn't we agree to stay together?" Ella asked, wide eyed.

Tessa laughed bitterly, "Umm, that was before you upchucked all over me."

From behind Tessa, another girl, Carly, popped up, "Ella, you can stay with me then."

Ella gratefully accepted, avoiding the awkward situation in which Tessa found herself.

"Very well then, is there anyone else who doesn't have a partner yet?" Professor asked, looking around the bus.

Two hands were raised.

"Hayley, you will be staying with Tessa then."

Hayley, who was sitting next to her boyfriend Matt, looked like she was going to cry.

"And Gordana," Professor was confused for a moment before deciding, "You can stay with the Professors. Sam and Gabriel will be joining us, too."

Gordana looked as indifferent and sophisticated as always.

"Excellent," Professor Michael proceeded, "We will reach the first street with the houses in a few minutes. Until then, enjoy the view." He gave a curt nod.

As promised, they arrived about 5 minutes later. When they exited the bus their hosts were there to greet them. Tessa huffed and looked for the family that was going to take her and Hayley. When she found them Hayley was already there and smiling. They arrived to the house- it was nice and medium sized. They were led through it and when they were finally given the chance to settle, Hayley spoke, "Just so you know, I'm going to make your life a living hell."

She smiled, "Team Dalex, wench."

Tessa gulped and shook her head.

.

Dean and Dan were hosted by some young couple, Bela Talbot and Balthazar. Yes, just Balthazar- he said they didn't need last names. Both insisted to be called by their first names. Dean shrugged it off as a British thing. He couldn't wait to throw his stuff in the room, which he was sharing with Dan, and go out, exploring the bold new world.

However, as soon as he sat down on his bed (they had a bunk bed, and Dean chose the bottom one) and closed his eyes for a moment, he fell asleep.

.

Charles and Castiel were assigned a family house. Castiel already saw that he wasn't going to like it here. The parents-Crowley and Naomi-were nice enough, although he was getting a strange vibe from the wife-the problem was their daughter. Meg, if he remembered her name correctly. The moment she saw her house-guests, she squealed, grabbed Cas' hand and dragged him upstairs to show him the room they'll be staying in. The Masters were obviously a wealthy family-the room was pretty big. Everything would have been perfect if it wasn't for Meg, who invited herself in and sat on one of the beds.

"So, how old are you Meg?" Charles asked as he observed the girl with his head tilted.

"Um, 16," she said, not looking at Charles but greedily eying Castiel.

"That's cool," Charles said awkwardly.

Castiel turned to look at her, "Listen, Meg, if it's not a problem we'd like to get some rest. It's been a long journey." He motioned with his hands helplessly.

She nodded, "Yeah, sure." Meg stood up and went for the door. But before she left she dragged her hand across his forearm and smiled suggestively.

"See you guys tomorrow," she waved to Charles and winked at Cas.

When she left Charles chuckled and Castiel groaned. _Just what I needed_, he thought to himself.

.

Rose and Alex got stuck with a guff looking old man and a woman that looked like she could kill with a fork. The Singers, Bobby and Ellen, lived in a house further from the rest but it was a nice house. It had a large back yard and the girls' room was large- well furnished too. They had a daughter Jo, about 13 years. The first thing she asked when they walked in was "Would you like to see my knife collection?" Of course, Rose refused while Alex said yes.

That's why Rose was currently alone in the room, reading the same paragraph of her book for the tenth time. She had read The Fellowship of the Ring so many times already and it never failed to entertain her, but right now, her eyelids felt like lead. Suddenly, 'Für Elise' could be heard. She groaned and dug through her bag for her phone.

_'What do you call a ghost that haunts the locker room of the football team? Team spirit. *ba dum tss*- Charles'_ She laughed and tapped the "reply" button.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Tessa woke up to a rustling sound. She opened her eyes and saw Hayley leaning over her with a smirk.

"'Morning," Hayley said.

"Um, morning?" Tessa replied, warily.

"Breakfast is ready," Hayley said and grinned, "I'd be careful if I were you." She skipped out of the room, her orange hair bouncing. Tessa looked around the room and gulped- _shit_. She got up to brush her teeth, eyeing the toothpaste. She took a hesitant lick; seemed normal enough. _So far so good_. She knew she'd have to watch herself around Hayley. Dan's cousin was the vengeful one in his family. She rinsed her mouth out and went to put the toothbrush away. When she couldn't, she sighed. _Great_.

"Little advice from a friend, super-glue," Hayley said from the doorway. Tessa released a frustrated sound and searched for something to remove the glue with.

.

Alex groaned as Jo bounced on her bed, ''Come on, come on. Breakfast is ready!" She chirped. "Kid, how can you be this happy in the morning.'' Alex huffed out. ''Come on, Rose is already up!'' Jo smiled and motioned to Rose's empty bed. "Why am I not surprised," Alex murmured.

"Come on, sleepy-head!" Rose greeted once Alex finally decided to show up downstairs.

"Good morning," Ellen smiled, "Bobby left to work, you missed him by a few minutes."

Alex returned the good morning and sat down next to Rose. Ellen put a plate in front of her and she gulped.

"Is something wrong?" Ellen asked, concerned.

Alex mumbled something and said, "Everything is fine."

Swallowing a mouthful of bacon, Rose said, "I forgot to tell you, Mrs. Singer, Alex is a vegetarian."

Alex glared at her but confirmed her words.

"I didn't know," Ellen apologized, "Your professors should've told me." She frowned, "Don't worry, though, you won't be hungry in my house," she patted her back and soon came back with a sandwich.

"Here, completely meat-free," Ellen said and marched back to kitchen, before Alex could thank her, and screamed _"Jo, get down here, you'll be later for archery."_

"Come on, Alex, hurry up. We are on a schedule; we need to meet with others."

Alex groaned, "I just got up, woman, let me wake up first." After a pause, in which she took a bite of her sandwich and concluded it was excellent, she continued, "Where are we meeting with them anyway?"

Rose had her answer ready, "In front of _Caupona_ pub, Jo will show us where it is."

.

Castiel groaned as he got up-his back was a little sore from the bus ride yesterday. He needed a shower. He saw Charles was still lightly snoring; he got up and made a bee line for the bathroom. He got undressed and got in the shower. The hot water ran over his body, soothing the ache in his back. When he deemed that enough time had been spent on the shower he got out and towelled himself off. He looked around the bathroom-_where in the seven hells were his clothes_?

_Shit. Meg_, he thought. Castiel looked around just to be sure; he spotted a clean pair of his boxer briefs where he left them. Thankfully, she left those behind. He pulled them on and peeked through the door. Meg was leaned against the banister of the stairs, smirking. "Lose something?"

"Meg," he said with a warning tone. She giggled and ran downstairs.

Castiel sighed. Why were females so strange? Okay, he got that Meg has the hots for him, but she didn't have to act in such a childish manner to let him know. Any yet, despite refusing to be just a piece in her game, he ran after her.

He caught sight of her chestnut brown hair disappearing through the door. He busted in after her and stopped dead in tracks. Crowley dropped his newspaper on the table and frowned at him, while Naomi dropped her jaw. Meg was hiding behind her and covering her mouth, trying to suppress the laughter.

"I, umm, good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Masters," Cas managed and glared daggers at Meg.

"Aren't you a little cold, young man?" Crowley raised an eyebrow at him, while Naomi was opening and closing her mouth, trying to shape words. Knowing his darling wife and her temper, Crowley turned to Castiel and mouthed _'run.'_

"I'll just go to our room now and wake Charles up," Castiel said as he was slowly taking steps backwards. Meg threw his clothes at him and he ran back to safety.

Even upstairs, the screeching sound of Naomi's voice could be heard. It was like it was right in his head and he couldn't escape it.

_In your own house, Meg! Have I taught you nothing? It is only their first day here and you're already causing so much chaos! And then that boy! Running around my house in nothing but a pair of undergarments? _

Castiel entered their room, clutching his clothes close to his chest. He leaned against the door and huffed out a relieved sigh. Charles was sitting on the bed with a quirked brow.

"Cas man, not that I don't appreciate the view, but what the hell?"

Cas grumbled, "Meg."

"Ah, then all is forgiven," Charles laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Dude you gotta let her know you're off limits," he said, trying to be helpful.

"But that'd be lying" Cas said innocently.

"Well do you want her to repeat whatever she did this morning?"

Charles did make a good point. Cas nodded and went to put some clothes on. He looked through the window. _Great_, he thought, _it's raining_. He sighed and pulled out his phone to play some Fruit Ninja before they have to go down for breakfast.

.

An hour later, they have all gathered at the appointed place. Only a few students, including Tessa who looked extremely unhappy, had their umbrellas. Most of the kids pulled on hoods.

"Hey, Tessa," Gordon called, "What's wrong with your hand?" He asked, looking at her red, scrubbed palm.

"Too much fraction, eh? Been busy last night?" Gordon nudged one of his pals with his elbow, the whole group chuckled.

Tessa refused to grace them with an answer.

"Alright, class," Professor Michael once again took the main word, "Since the weather is not at its brightest, we'll visit a museum today and leave the Big Ben for tomorrow."

There were a few groans but most people were just excited to be in London in the first place.

"Get in line and we can start."

They swiftly organized themselves into little groups.

Hayley was subtly smirking until Dan elbowed her, "Hayley, what did you do to her?" He whined.

"What, it was just a little super glue," Hayley grinned and playfully shoved Dan.

"Yeah, I admit it's funny," he chuckled, "But now she's going to whine to me about it." he huffed and she patted him on the head.

"It's okay, cous', if she gives you a hard time, you tell me and I'll take care of it," she smiled as the line started to move.

.

"Alex, Alex!" Dean chirped.

Alex's head snapped around, "What is it? Who died?" She smiled at his eye roll.

"Did you see what happened to Tessa?" Dean smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm glad that Hayley is on my side. She is a sneaky devil." Alex grinned as they walked.

Up front Gabriel was jumping and singing Umbrella by Rihanna. Sam sighed and face palmed.

"Gabriel, please don't!" He whined, but that didn't help.

"UNDER MY UMBRELLA ELLA ELL E" Gabriel was jumping and people laughed.

"Class, please, keep it down!" Professor Inja finally turned around, "You are here as representatives of our respected school and we expect you to behave like adults!"

From the back, people were still walking, but the front of the line was blocked while Professors investigated who is the source of all the noise.

David and Goliath were situated around the middle when it happened. Someone pushed Goliath from behind and he tried to steady himself by leaning onto his better half. Since Goliath wasn't really the thin one and the ground was slippery, David lost his balance and was suddenly falling, falling onto the cold hard road, right in front of the incoming black taxi.

**Oh, a cliffhanger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update! Count this as a present for New Year (there's a special surprise in this chapter so stay tuned!).**

.

United screeching sounds of Goliath and tires on the wet road startled everyone. Then the car doors opened and another scream was heard as someone ran through the crowd.

Dean turned away from Alex to see what all the commotion was about. He saw Professors rushing towards two figures huddled together in front of a taxi. By instinct, his eyes flew over the crowd. He didn't know what he was looking for until he found it-Cas was standing between Charles and Dan, at the safe distance from the accident. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Let's go," Alex pulled him towards the rest of their little group. Dean had to elbow a few people for them to move-everyone was trying to see what was happening. Dean caught a sight of Goliath, Professors Michael and Nick and two strangers crouched around someone, while Professor Inja was standing by them with her arms crossed, biting her lip.

They finally reached Dan, Charles and Cas, when Goliath's wailing reached them.

"Hey," Dean said, "What happened here?"

Charles frowned. "Where is Rose?" he said instead of an answer.

They all turned to look for her, but Alex was the first one to spot her. Rose was half-hiding behind the taxi, her eyes focused not on the boy who was finally regaining his strength, but on those two men who emerged from the taxi. Alex saw that one was blond and the other's hair was raven. She quirked an eyebrow at Rose, who only manically shook her head and motioned for her to come over.

Rose felt like fainting. The blond man finally stood up and clapped his hands.

"It is settled, then," he concluded and smiled. Rose clutched her phone even harder.

"Good thing that this guy does magic with his hands," the blonde continued.

"Chris, please," the black-haired man said, helping David to his feet. "It was nothing but a first-aid course," he continued. His voice was deep and smooth. David looked confused-one does not get saved by two strikingly beautiful men every day. His knees felt week.

"Whoa, there," the man who was supporting him said, "Will you manage. Do you want to kneel?"

David shook his head, breathing heavily.

"Still," the blonde, Chris, patted the other on the back. "You just saved the day. You're not the bad guy this time, Tom."

A smile spread on Tom's face and Rose grabbed the taxi door for support.

"CanItakeapicturewithyou?" she managed to squeak out. Chris squinted a bit, trying to comprehend what she just said, but Tom gave her a heart-warming smile and pulled her between him and his friend. They even signed her napkin. This was a best day ever.

.

Alex has had enough. Rose was taking pictures with strangers. Alex decided to go see what the hell was going on. When her gaze finally fell upon the god-like features of Chris and Tom, she screamed, coughed and almost choked.

"Oh my gods," she squeaked out. "I thought you were crazy!" she screeched at Rose. She pulled out her glasses to get a better look. She gasped and shoved Rose, who protested loudly, away.

"Move, my turn!" she clung on to Tom and smiled brightly.

"I feel abandoned," Chris whined, jokingly.

"Don't worry, I'm here!" Rose jumped in.

Fifteen minutes later they had to remove the two teenage girls away from the actors by force.

They were still shaking aggressively when they joined the group.

"David has been transferred to the local hospital," Professor Michael was telling them. There were some hushed whispers before he spoke again, "He will be fine, he has a minor fracture on his right hand. Also, Goliath is with him. As is Professor Inja," he sounded disappointed; Dean and Dan chuckled. It was a known fact that those 2 had an on-going, off-going relationship.

"We will continue our trip to the museum," Nick shouted, "Now move!"

"By the way," Dean asked out of curiosity, "Why were you taking pictures with random hot men?"

"Random?!" Rose gasped.

"Dean, we watched the movie Thor less than 48 hours ago. These two "hot men" as you put it," Dean blushed at Cas' words, "are the main stars of the movie."

"Oh."

.

The walk was longer than expected.

Somewhere in the middle of the line Charles, Hayley, Dean and Cas were dying of boredom.

"I'm booored," Hayley whined.

Dean sighed, "I thought this walk would take less time." They waddled down the road in a slow pace.

"Let's do something fun," Charles suggested.

"Yes, so helpful, Charles," Hayley said with all the sarcasm she could muster.

Cas huffed, "I thought this trip was going to be fun. So far, I've witnessed a car-crash, got molested by a hyperactive teenage girl and walked a lot."

Dean choked on air, "Who molested you?!" He blushed as soon as he realized how possessive he sounded.

Cas chuckled, "The daughter of the family Charles and I are staying with. She seems to be attracted to me."

Hayley hummed, "Is she hot?"

They all looked at her.

"What, no homo, I'm just curious."

Cas cleared his throat, "Well, she isn't ugly-" Dean felt something inside him poke around his heart, "-but she isn't my type," Cas finished and Dean's heart continued to beat regularly.

Hayley nodded and pulled out a tube of glue from her pocket, not noticing the shift in Dean's posture. She tossed the tube from hand to hand.

"Do you always have superglue with you?" Charles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, of course," she answered, scanning the crowd.

"What are you going to do with it?" Dean asked with a mischievous smirk. "Oh, I know just the thing," Hayley answered as she eyed Dan and Alex in the distance

Castiel was never the one for practical jokes, but he had to admit he loved every second of this one. He watched as Hayley pushed past a few pupils and made her way over to Alex. She started a pointless conversation about who was the best Doctor. Apparently they agreed which made Rose disagree and start rambling about how 'under appreciated the 9th Doctor is'. Cas chuckled but he was shushed by Dean. Hayley took the chance when Alex was comforting Rose about 10th Doctor and Rose feels. She pulled out the tube of glue and made an incision with her pocket knife. The glue started pouring out; she made quick work and grabbed Alex's hand.

"Hold this, will you?" She smiled at Alex's baffled expression. She then proceeded to run off in an unknown direction.

"What the hell?!" Alex shouted.

Rose laughed, "I don't know, apparently it's super glue."

"I can see that, but why is it flowing all over my hand?! And don't say because the tube is cut in half because I see that!" Alex growled.

Dan felt a tug on his sleeve; he turned around to see Hayley's distressed face.

"What's up 'cous?" he asked.

"Dan, something's not right with Matt, come on, you need to help me." Hayley pouted.

Dan frowned, "I guess, come on lead the way."

She took his hand and pulled him after her. She dragged him over to where Matt was. Conveniently he was next to Alex and Rose.

"Hayley, Matt looks fine, what's going on?" Dan asked with a glare.

"Yeah about that," She was still holding his hand. She lifted it up and dropped it into Alex's. They looked at each other for a brief second before realising what had happened.

"HAYLEY" they both shouted in sync.

Rose's jaw dropped, "Ooh no." She groaned.

Hayley took Matt's hand in her own and with a serious expression said, "run."

And run they did.

Alex was fuming, Tessa was screeching about how Dan is HER boyfriend. Rose was laughing like a lunatic. Charles was nowhere to be seen, Cas was giggling while Dean made kissy faces at the couple stuck together.

_It is going to be an interesting day_, Professor Michael thought. "Okay, if we can continue this trip without anyone else getting injured, that'd be great. Everybody stick to their partner," he looked at Dan and Alex, "Sorry that was not not on purpose."

The couple groaned.

"How dares she? I am going to kill her!" Tessa could be heard saying.

"You sure you want to do that?" Charles popped out of nowhere. "I mean after what she did to you," he motioned to Tessa's hand.

Tessa frowned-guess Charles had a point. She glared at Alex, but didn't say anything else.

Hayley finally showed up when they were at the museum. "Heya guys, you look like you've gotten yourself into a sticky situation." she giggled.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Your glue pranks are getting old, Hayley."

Hayley shrugged, "Nah, I'll just stick to them."

This made Rose do a spit take.

"Awn you guys look sooo cute together!" A student, Natalie, said as she passed by them.

Alex glared at her, "Hey we're not a thing, we're just-" She looked at their hands "-stuck together." She sighed.

Professors gave up and let the students wander around. Rose stuck with the museum curator, and Charles was forced to join her.

"Let's leave these two love-birds alone," Dean said, while Dan maniacally shook his head at him.

Cas nodded, his face sincere. He honestly thought that Dan and Alex needed some time alone to figure out the solution to their problems. Besides, there was something he needed to show Dean.

"I agree. Let us go," he said and dragged, gracefully, Dean with him. They made a few turns and Castiel finally stopped in front of a beautifully ornamented vase.

Dean squinted, "Portland vase?"

"It is one of my favourite exhibits here," Castiel nodded, as if recalling some foggy memory.

"You were here before?"

"When I was younger, my father used to take me with him on business trips, since I was too young to take care of myself. After several trips, he hired a nanny," Castiel trailed off.

Dean cleared his throat, "So, why do you like this vase so much? It's just some naked dudes and chicks."

"They think it was a wedding present-the motives are of love and affection. Also, fun fact," Castiel turned to Dean, "This vase was smashed by a drunk in 1845."

"Really?" Dean leaned in to inspect the vase more closely, careful not to touch the glass. He was suddenly very conscious of his movements. He gulped-the presence of Castiel and the ancient Roman vase was making him kind of nervous. Why was Castiel showing him this?

"But the restorers did an extraordinary job. You can't even see the cracks."

"I see," Dean said, not really seeing it.

"You know how they say that trust is like glass-once it's broken, it can be fixed, but never fully healed?"

Dean was beginning to realize where this was going. "Yes," he breathed, smudging the glass.

"I strongly disagree. I think, Dean," Castiel said, making Dean finally look back at him, "That one only has to find the right person who will do the healing.

.

Meanwhile, Dan and Alex were walking aimlessly. Neither of them was really interested in history.

"Oh, look," Dan said, attempting a conversation, "A giant head!" Alex followed his finger towards an Easter Island statue.

"Fascinating," she said.

Dan sighed. Fine, if she doesn't want to talk to him, she doesn't have to.

"Hey, Alex?"

"What is it now? Another giant head?"

"Well…."

"What?"

"I have to pee."

.

**(Another sort of cliffhanger, sorry).**

**Happy New Year, everyone! **


End file.
